


out of the mouths of babes

by cryingaggressively



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gen, completely and utterly self-indulgant, not exactly an AU but I don't see anything like this happening on the show, repressing everything about 2x13 and compensating by writing fluff, set sometime after 2x08
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingaggressively/pseuds/cryingaggressively
Summary: Dan notices an unusual visitor sitting at Chloe's desk. His evening ends rather differently than he had planned. Or: How Dan and Chloe meet Lucifer's daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom, hope you like it! Not a native-speaker, feel free to point any mistakes or awkward wording out. I don't know yet when the next update will be, or how long this story is going to be.

As he put away the last of his paperwork, Dan's thoughts started wandering.

It was Friday. And finally, after months of what felt like being every available police officer's maid, he had the weekend off.

  
He and Trixie would finally get to spend two whole days together, not just a few hours here and there, mostly spend at the station while he did research and sometimes even paperwork for other people.  
  
No, just a few hours from now, he'd pick his monkey up from school and they could get started on this weekend's program. Chloe, meanwhile, would get some deserved time to herself.

Speaking of, where was she? The last time he had looked up, she'd been sitting at her desk, Lucifer leaning against it and grinning down at her. Now, though...

 

Sitting in Chloe's chair in the precinct was not Chloe, not Lucifer, Ella, or even Maze, though he'd have been surprised by that as well.                                                                                                                                   
A teenage girl, maybe sixteen, was reading through a thick book at Chloe's desk. Occasionally, she took her eyes off the tome to write down something on a notepad.

                         

She was probably the daughter of someone who worked here; she obviously wasn't old enough to be a lawyer and witnesses to crimes were rarely that comfortable at the station.

And comfortable she was, it seemed. Nothing distracted her from her read and her body language was unguarded, relaxed.                                 

The thing was, he could not remember one of Chloe's desk neighbors having a daughter that age. So what was this girl doing here? Maybe a different relation? A niece?

 

Again, he tried to recall if he had ever seen her before, but nothing came to mind. And if she wasn't related to anyone here, what was she doing here? Did she need help? Was she in trouble?

He looked her over. Her eyes were clear of any redness, her skin wasn't sallow and as far as he could tell, her teeth were healthy. So, no signs of drug use. Really, the girl looked like a perfectly ordinary teenager.

  
Her only distinctive feature was the shiny black hair that fell in curls halfway down her back. One curl that she repeatedly stuck behind her ear kept stubbornly popping back in front of her face.

Still, Dan's curiosity and urge to help got the better of him. He made his way over to her.

 

"Hey, what's your name? Do you need help finding someone?" 

The girl abruptly looked up from her book, which looked to be about math from closer observation. She seemed confused by his interruption, her eyes unfocused for a moment before settling on him. Her mouth opened and closed once, then she answered:

"Uhm, thanks for the offer, but I'm just waiting for my dad. I'm in the right place, I asked around before sitting down. My name's Iris."

 

She held out her hand. He took it and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Iris. I'm Dan Espinoza. You're British?"

"English, yes. Espinoza, you said?" Her eyes were now twinkling mischievously. What was happening?

Okay, she _was_ visiting someone, her father,  and he knew her name now, too. Also, she was English. Weird? Yes.

 

"That's right. I'm a detective here. Wow, you're far from home, aren't you?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I don't make the journey that often." She was scrutinizing him now. What for, no idea. He was _so_ excited for Trixie to reach that age. Not.

"That's Chloe Decker's desk, you sure you're in the right place? Offer's still standing."

Iris stopped looking him over so critically, smiling up at him instead. Her eyes were a vivid blue.

 

Laughing slightly, she said, "Oh no, I asked for Detective Decker's desk specifically. That's really nice of you, though, Detective Espinoza."

Dan was stumped. Hadn't she said she was waiting for her dad? Why would she ask for Chloe then? Unless... The English accent. The dark hair. Her obvious enjoyment of his confusion. No. Fricking. Way. How in the world had he missed this?

 

"Wait. Your dad's not -?"

But Dan did not get to finish his question. Iris' eyes had lit up looking at something behind him and she was out of the chair so fast Dan imagined her leaving behind a Road Runner'esque cloud of dust.

"Dad!" she exclaimed and he turned around just in time to see her throw her arms around Lucifer, who returned the hug with wide eyes, his mouth popping open.

 

"Iris?" he mumbled, partly into her hair, as she had tucked her head beneath his chin. Dan looked at his ex-wife, who stood next to Lucifer and was apparently as dumbfounded as he was.

"...'Dad'?" Chloe tentatively inquired.

"Yes," Iris confirmed, grinning and giving one affirmative nod.

Lucifer pet her hair, smiling affectionately down at her. Dan felt it was likely the Four Horsemen would be riding in and clubbing him in the head any minute now.

 

"Well, darling, not that I don't love to see you, but pray tell, what are you doing here? Isn't it finals' week in school?"

Iris, after detangling herself from her father, smiled sheepishly up at him.

"I might have stretched the truth a bit there-" Lucifer shot her an annoyed look and seemed to verge on telling her off, but was intercepted by Iris immediately.

 

 "I didn't lie! I had a final this week, on Monday. Finals' week, plural, was last week, though. And as of yesterday, I'm officially school-free. I thought it might be nice to surprise you, Mum agreed. And honestly, I wanted to get out of there  - you know, I love my siblings to death, but having them wreak havoc all over the house while you try to study is exhausting. Anyway, Philip took me to the airport this morning and here I am!"  
  
She bounced up and down on her feet once, her arms folded behind her back.

 

"Surprise achieved, I'd say," Lucifer stated, adding, "and not only mine, either" with a nod to Chloe and Dan.

Chloe, who had taken the scene in silently, startled at that, uncrossing her arms and straightening her spine.

"You know, Lucifer, I think you would be pretty surprised too, in my situation. Imagine if _you_ had only now found out that I have a kid. And I don't even go around saying 'I despise children'," she told him incredulously, the last part in an imitation of his accent.

 

"Yeah, what's up with that, man? When Trixie hugs you, you act like she's contagious," Dan wondered.

Iris, to both their surprise, found this very amusing. "I know, right? Whenever he's visiting, I ask my siblings to follow him around, just to freak him out!" she told them.

"Did he do that when you were little, too?" Chloe asked, apparently dreading the answer.

 

"I'm still here, you know! And of course I did not," Lucifer interjected. Chloe seemed as relieved by that answer as Dan felt.

Iris smirked. "Well, Mum _did_ tell me you handled me like a sack of potatoes for like 2 months after I was born." Her father didn't find that as funny as the two laughing detectives.

"Traitor. How _is_ your mother, by the way? And your stepfather?"

"They're fine. Mum's crazy busy with work as usual, but Philip is thinking of  going part-time for the little ankle-biters. Who, by the way, are doing well too, not that you asked."

"Oh, come on, now. I'm glad everybody is fine. Even the spawn." The corners of his mouth quirked up at that.

 

Iris yawned. "Well, _your_ spawn is dead on her feet."

Chloe nodded. "Intercontinental flights will do that to you. You must be exhausted. Your Dad," her voice stocked slightly, "should probably take you home to rest."

"But I just got here! You know, the reason I came here instead of Lux was to meet you. Dad never shuts up about y-" At that point, Lucifer clamped his hand over her mouth and looked meaningfully at Chloe and Dan. "Poor child, so tired she hardly knows what she's talking about. I'll have to take her home."

Iris made a noise against his hand and when he didn't move it  - "Did you just lick my hand? What are you, four?"

 

Ignoring him, his daughter said, blessedly free of his hand, "You know what, you should join us for dinner! I'll be fine this evening if I have a nap now and I'd really like to get to know you. You could bring your daughter, too! Trixie, right?"

Chloe and Dan looked at each other until Dan shrugged reluctantly. "Who knows, might be fun.  Trixie would probably love to."  
  
Sure, this weekend was supposed to be just Trixie and him, but she would never forgive him if she missed this.

And honestly, he could feel this was going to be a bottomless source of prime blackmail material. Additionally, it was just one evening and he wouldn't have to cook tonight. Win-win.

 

"Great! Would 6 be okay?" Iris was beaming.

"Yeah, sure," Chloe answered, returning the smile.

Lucifer was frowning, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Why exactly are you so eager to do this, Iris? I've got the distinct feeling you're enacting some kind of scheme."

"Now what would give you _that_ idea?" She smirked up at him, eyes wide with mock innocence.

"You know what, I don't even want to know, you scheming little minx. Grab your things, we're leaving."

Turning towards Chloe, he said, "See you at 6."

 

Iris picked up her book and notepad and shoved them into her messenger bag, which was sitting next to Chloe's desk.  Slinging it over her shoulder, she told the detectives, "It was a pleasure to meet you both, I'm looking forward to later. I bet Trixie is lovely."  
  
Lucifer picked a suitcase Dan previously hadn't noticed up from the floor.

 

Well, that was really sweet of her to say. Dan assumed the calculating once-over earlier had been grounded in Lucifer telling her about 'Detective Douche'. Inaccurately, of course.

"I can hardly believe that Lucifer is your dad. You're so well-adjusted and nice."

"Excuse me?! I can be perfectly nice, if I want to be. Well-adjustedness aside; Detective, can you believe he just said that?"

"Believe it? I was thinking the same thing." Chloe laughed at Lucifer's stunned expression.

 "Well, you _can_ be quite sweet. _If_ you want to." She added rather shyly, smiling gently.

Lucifer's expression softened.  "That's all that matters, then, I suppose."

 

Dan was feeling pretty uncomfortable. Sure, he was okay with the fact that one of these days, the two of them were probably going to get together. And watching Chloe being jealous, for example, was kinda fun.

But this intense eye-contact, smiling lovingly at each other thing could wait until he was gone from sight, alright?

Iris didn't seem to share in his awkwardness. She seemed to be delighted by this exchange, her eyes dancing from Lucifer to Chloe and back.

 

Clearing his throat, Lucifer broke the eye contact. "Until later, detectives. Let's get you home, darling." He cupped Iris' shoulder and started to guide her towards the entrance.

Chloe had turned away, shuffling some forms on her desk, but was still smiling softly.

Only Dan saw Lucifer looking back over his shoulder, his gaze fixed on Chloe, his features slack with something Dan couldn't quite identify, until someone walking past blocked his view.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: a visit from Lucifer's mommy and daddy issues, Iris shipping Deckerstar, and Man Bun making a reappearance as a solid dude.  
> Hope you enjoy!

"Let's cut the chit-chat. Dad, you should just tell her how you feel about her."

Lucifer gave his daughter a sideways glance, then refocused on the road.

"I mean, I know you're complete shit with human interaction that requires opening up in any way, but don't you think it's time?"

"Quite contrary, I think I'm very much proficient at opening up other people's things." Her father, the brilliant conversationalist. Mature, useful contributions at all times.

 

"First of all, eww. Secondly, that wasn't even close to a good comeback. And thirdly, stop avoiding the topic  at hand."

Lucifer's grip on the steering wheel tightened, the knuckles of his fingers turning almost white.

"And what topic would that be, child?" It sounded like he was gritting his teeth together.

"That you're in love with Detective Decker and that you should tell her!"

 

They had reached the grocery store car park. Iris' dad pulled over into a spot and shut the engine off. His hands wandered to his knees, then, as if to steady himself, he grabbed onto the steering wheel again. 

"Iris. I'm the Devil. I do not fall in love. With the detective nor with anybody else. That's a preposterous idea," he said flatly, staring straight ahead at the billboard in front of them.

She could not believe this. "Are you serious?"

 

"Quite serious, I assure you. Of course, I wouldn't mind if she and I did the dirty, but I suspect that is not the direction you were going with this."

His lecherous grin didn't reach his eyes and faded quickly. The fingers of his right hand were now rapidly drumming on the steering wheel.

Iris rubbed her temples, fighting off the headache she felt coming.

 

 "I can't believe you. I love you, Dad, I really do -" at that, her father finally focused on her instead of the sign ahead that proclaimed 'Fresh strawberries, local produce, small price!' - "but that is complete bull and you know it."

The fond expression that had briefly appeared on his face when she'd told him she loved him was gone.

 

"Every time you call me, and I mean _every_ time, you ask me how I am, how school is, blablabla. And when  I ask about _you_ , the only thing on your mind is Detective Decker.

'Detective Decker is outstanding at her job, Detective Decker is such a kind person, Detective Decker laughed at one of my jokes today, Detective Decker single-handedly saved the world's unicorn population'. "

 

"I've never said anything like that last part," Lucifer huffed. She chose to ignore him.

"You go on and on about her.  And Dad, that's fine by me. If she is what you want to tell me about when we talk, by all means, do. But don't pretend you don't feel anything for her, " Iris continued.

Her father, for once in his life, looked almost flustered. "I do talk about her often, don't I."

 

"Yeah, you definitely do." Maybe she was making some headway.

His fingers stopped their incessant rhythm. In a resigned tone, he declared, "It would never work. Presuming she actually returned my..."

His voice trailed off. Ah, no headway then.

 

"Huge crush? Burning love? Frankly kind of creepy obsession with her person?" Iris supplied.

He snorted. "Now, don't exaggerate, darling."

Iris pulled her mobile out of her pocket, opened her text messages and scrolled down the chat with her dad until she found what she was looking for.  
  
A late-night (well, for her) message, months old. She practically shoved the phone at her father's face.

 

                **You, 11:16 pm:** _went alright, I think I passed. anyway, what's so special about her, you tell me about her pretty often?_

  
                **Dad, 11:38 pm:** _that's good. well, I've never met anyone like the detective. she has the kindest, purest soul I've encountered in_

 _all of my existence._        

     

Lucifer looked uncomfortable. "Looking back now, why _did_ I write that? Rather soppy, if you ask me."

Iris pocketed her phone again. "Well, isn't it the truth? Point of pride, right?"  
  
Hah. Caught between a rock and a hard place.

Her father made a face as if he suffered from constipation. "Yes."

 

"Dad, that's something people would write in their wedding vows. The stuff of rom-coms," she said slowly, in a tone like she was explaining something to a toddler.

What she didn't mention was that killing someone to protect the person you love was a sign of pretty epic love. But he didn't need to be reminded of that particular event.

 

Lucifer opened and closed his hands rhythmically around the steering wheel, his eyes darting from side to side. It was fairly reminiscent of someone having a seizure.  
  
After a few moments, he started talking, voice uncertain.

"I, I couldn't just _be_ with her for a longer time while she doesn't believe who I am. That doesn't seem... right."

 

She tucked her hands between her thighs.  The urge to face-palm was too strong to resist. The solution to his dilemma was so easy, wasn't it?

"Then _make_ her believe. Show her your face. Your therapist got over it and from what you've told me about your lady-love, she's tough. She can handle it."

 

This whole conversation felt very surreal. To Iris, hardly anything ever seemed surreal. Her father was the goddamned devil. _Literally_. Her grandfather was God. She'd seen some pretty strange things in her short life.

But she had never seen her usually so suave, confident father so unsure.

Iris had her suspicions about the cause of this.

Her dad was as open with her as he could be, discussing his emotions fairly voluntarily, though peripherally.

By now, she had also gotten incredibly skilled at interpreting the things he said. Discarding his often ludicrous statements and recognizing the real sentiments they masked.

As a consequence, she knew a ton of things he didn't dare tell or show anyone else.

 

That Amenadiel's hatred against him, reciprocated as it was, did hurt, in a way. How deep Maze' betrayal had cut. That he wished  her grandma's supposed love was real.

The gigantic daddy and mummy issues he had and that he didn't consider himself a particularly good person.

Recently, that he hated himself for killing her uncle. That Dr. Martin's reaction to his face reaffirmed his doubts about himself, made him reconsider any vulnerability he showed.

 

"Yes, I'm sure she can handle it. The problem is... _how_ she will handle it."

 

She was correct, then. And sad to boot.

Whatever he might believe, Iris knew her father was no bad person. Inappropriate, inconsiderate of most people's feelings, reckless, childish; sure.  
  
She had never known him to  intentionally harm someone who didn't deserve it, though.

How God had ever decided he deserved a life of eternal damnation mystified her.

 

As someone who had three loving parents, she could not imagine what it felt like to live your life believing that your parents didn't give a shit about you. But she knew that that screwed you up fundamentally.  
Exhibit A, her father, who believed, deep down, that he didn't deserve to be loved and who expected rejection everywhere he went.

And that made her so, so sad, and not only because those headcases he called parents somehow still had influence over his life and decisions.

But also because she knew from first-hand-experience how wonderful her father could be to the people he loved.

 

Every time he looked at her that fond, slightly exasperated way, every time he hugged her and kissed her temple, every time he tucked her blanket tighter around her when he thought she was asleep, she felt his love deep in her half-angelic bones.

(He'd even gotten better at telling her directly.)

So, no, Iris herself had never doubted that her father loved her. But she could see what damage it could do if you did. How it made you think that, if your parents didn't love you, no one ever could, because your true self was repulsive.   

No amount of 'I love you's from her had been able to fix _that_ mess yet.

 

"I know you're afraid -" he started to protest, but she shushed him - "I know you're afraid she'll reject you. And that's a shitty scenario, I'll grant you.  
But imagine how happy you could be. If it all works out, I mean. And honestly, is it fair to her to let this suggestion of a relationship hang in the air, if you never plan to act on it?  
Dad, if you really, _really_ can't do this - which, for the record, I _know you can_ \- then you have to let her go."

He was deadly still, staring transfixed into her eyes. "I don't want to do that. Let her go."

Iris smiled at him. "There's your answer, then."

 

His forehead made a rather comical sound on impact with the steering wheel.

"You know, I never imagined I'd say this, but I liked you better when you were smaller," he grumbled.

Iris laughed. "That's what Mum says when I can offer a plausible explanation for why I didn't tidy my room."

 

"I've always been convinced that your mother is an extraordinarily wise woman."

Oh yes, she was.  
This impromptu counseling she provided for her dad? Her mum did the same thing for everyone else. It was in her nature, caring and considerate as she was.

 In her job as a doctor, that often came in handy. There had never been a complaint filed against her mother, as far as she knew; a rarity in her profession.  

 

"And right you are. Now, let's talk about the urgent matters at hand. Can we get cocoa puffs?"

Lifting his head, Lucifer smiled for the first time since leaving the station. His hands loosened their grip on the poor, abused steering wheel and slid to his thighs.

"You only love me for the food I provide you with, don't you?"

Iris wrinkled her forehead, returning his look and quipping, "Wow, you really are channeling Mum today."

Removing his keys from the ignition, her father laughed. "I _am_ feeling rather parental today. It's peculiar. I wonder how that came to be."

 

Satisfied with the result of the talk and relieved her dad wasn't having a meltdown anymore, Iris left the car and skipped ahead to the store entrance.

Turning her head back towards him, she yelled, "Last one in has to do the dishes tonight!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Apparently, an intercontinental flight and berating your father in a grocery store car par took a lot out of you. By the time Lucifer had packed away the groceries, Iris was asleep in her seat. 

He took a good look at her. She seemed hardly changed from the last time he had seen her.

Her hair, inherited from him,  the poor child, was as unruly as ever, curls sticking every which way. But on her, he found, the hairdo seemed rather adorable.

Long lashes almost blocked his view on the dark rings under her eyes. He couldn't tell if they were a very recent addition or if they stemmed from the stress of school finals.

Lucifer was of the opinion that his daughter was rather lovely, but he had found most people thought that way of their offspring, even if the exact opposite was the case.

At that moment, Iris started snoring rather loudly. Right. Lovely.

 

He got into the Corvette and pulled away from the grocery store, heading home.

It was 3 pm. Quite enough time for Iris to take a nap before the detectives and their spawn showed up. More than enough if he didn't wake her up and just let her sleep till 6.

So when he reached Lux, he handed the valet his keys and instructed him to bring up the bags from the car after parking it. Lucifer then slid his arms under Iris' shoulders and knees, careful not to wake her up, and carried her towards the building.

One of his other employees (affectionately dubbed Man Bun by him and Maze), who'd coincidentally seen the procedure, was holding the door open.

His eyebrows were almost making contact with his hairline, eyes fixed on Iris. Man Bun opened his mouth, then closed it again, obviously struggling with the decision to speak up.

 

Lucifer could imagine where his thoughts were going, and he didn't appreciate it.

 Well, actually, he was glad his employees questioned what went on in his club. As someone who advocated free will, Lucifer was quick to fire people who condoned harassment, and accepting of employees speaking their minds.

Man Bun seemed very much distrustful of a grown man carrying a previously unknown, apparently unconscious teenage girl up his penthouse apartment.  
And ready to intervene in the interest of said girl, even it could cost him his job. That, he approved of.

What he didn't approve of was the repulsive assumption that _he_ was going to do _anything_ to a defenceless girl. He supposed he could not blame Man Bun, though.

"This is my daughter Iris. Jet lag," he therefore simply said. Man Bun (what _was_ his real name?), walking beside him to the lift, greatly relaxed.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a daughter?" he said casually, the unspoken question standing in the room.

"She lives in England with her mother, most of the time," Lucifer explained. Man Bun pressed the 'up'-button.

"I didn't notice before, but she looks like you," he observed.

"She does, lucky girl. Hit the genetic jackpot," Lucifer replied.

 Man Bun grinned.

Thankfully, the lift didn't take much longer to arrive. He really wasn't interested in more of this inane small talk.

He stepped in, Man Bun pressed the penthouse button and left.

Arrived upstairs, Lucifer laid his daughter down on the bed in the guest room, took her shoes off and tucked the duvet around her, then closed the door behind him as silently as possible.


End file.
